


kiss me softly

by milkbars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Future Fic, KageHina - Freeform, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbars/pseuds/milkbars
Summary: there are a lot of things kageyama likes about hinata.his lips are his favorite.





	kiss me softly

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble but i got way too deep and this is the outcome.  
> enjoy!!

If anyone asked Kageyama what he loved about Hinata, his boyfriend for four years. He'd answer  _his personality_ in a heartbeat. He knows, it's a typical answer that every love struck guy would say about his lover, but he opts to keep their relationship private and out away from the spotlight and prying eyes.

They don’t need to know the burn in his chest when he stares at Hinata, his lips, to be exact. Or, the want and  _need_ to run his thumb over his lips when he's got a piece of rice on the side, when he has milk pooling at the bottom of his lip, that he loves the soft, wet, feeling of his lips, he loves it as they run down his neck, working their way to leave a mark that evidently screams  _mine._

It's nothing Hinata doesn't know about, he knows alright, and he takes advantage of the fact. Biting his plumped lips during time-outs knowing _damn well_ what he's doing to Kageyama. Sometimes, he'll purposely let a drop of milk slide down his lip and pretends to not notice, continuing to talk about a mathematics test that he took that day, smirking smugly and letting Kageyama shut him up with his own lips, feeling his tongue lick the drop of milk away. 

Kageyama doesn't let Hinata go for his day without poking at his weaknesses afterwards, just for kicks and maybe a little bit of revenge. So when Hinata's sitting at his table at night after along day of school, lips tugged in between his teeth as he works on homework, Kageyama leans down from the back and cages him with an arm, leaving a trail of wet kisses behind his ear where he knows he likes it and runs a hand down his chest. The satisfaction blooming in his chest as Hinata shivers, homework long forgotten. A whine escaping his chapped lips, and just when he grabs a handful of Kageyama's hair and pulls hard, is the moment Kageyama detaches his lips and walks back out the door to get some food. 

They haven't stopped since then. The teasing kisses or the lip biting. At times it gets too overwhelming for Kageyama to hold back, dragging him to the locker room one night, the rest of the team long gone. 

Hinata has days where he avoids touching Kageyama, not even a finger. He dodges the high-fives Kageyama offers him after a match and the pecks his boyfriend tries to steal behind the team's back. It riles Kageyama up, and that's exactly what he wants. Kageyama learns that the hard way when he's slammed against the door of his room and tackled by kisses, hearing Hinata growl lowly,  _you don''t know what you do to me._  He does it purposely. He loves watching Kageyama chase after his warmth, his _lips_. 

It surprises him, how rough Hinata can get, how amazing it feels as those soft pair of lips he loves so fucking much work on his neck, waking up to a new set of love bites scattered all over. 

There's always been a difference between the both of them. Hinata likes to show off. Kageyama doesn't. Hinata likes to mark where it's the hardest to cover up. Kageyama likes it when he takes Hinata's shirt off, eyes skimming over the marks he left before, where nobody but him can see it.

Nothing's changed when they graduate from highschool and move into an apartment together.

"Baby?" Hinata calls from the kitchen.

"I'm in here," Kageyama says. Looking up from the magazine laid out in front of him, he sees Hinata with two mugs in hand. "What's that?"

Hinata smiles, cream smeared on his bottom lip, and Kageyama can't help but stare, resisting the urge to pull his boyfriend down and kiss him endlessly.

_That fucker._

Over the years, he has built _some_ self-control from all the teasing. But it's not like he can resist for long. 

"Vanilla milkshake. Your favorite," Hinata hands Kageyama the mug. 

"Vanilla milkshake at—" Kageyama turns to look at the clock, "Eleven at night?" 

The orange-haired man shrugs carelessly, settling himself in front of his boyfriend. "A little sugar before bed won't hurt." 

Kageyama takes a sip of the milkshake, humming in content when the sweetness hits his tastebuds. Hinata does the same, except, the cream on his lips is extremely distracting. "Whatcha reading?" Hinata question obliviously, leaning closer to inspect the book. 

He doesn't realize he's staring until Hinata hums, averting his gaze from the book to look at Kageyama. "Tobio?" 

Kageyama clears his throat, neck and face flushed and hot. "Uh, just some stupid magazine." 

"Oh really?" Hinata grins, leaning even closer to the point where he can smell the scent of  _his_ shampoo he used. Now this was just mean. (And annoyingly turning him on).

Taking his eyes off those tempting lips, he lifts the magazine up to his face to hide the blush that's tinting his cheeks. "Yeah."

"Tobio," The magazine is yanked away from him and Hinata's even closer than before. "Is there something on my face?" 

_Your lips._

"What is it, Tobio," Kageyama felt the warm hand on his thigh, crawling up teasingly, Hinata levels him a look with so much lust it leaves him dazed and unfocused. 

At that instant, Kageyama puts his guard down, placing the mug on the nightstand before yanking Hinata onto his lap by the collar of his shirt. He growls, "You're a fucking tease, you know that?" Smashing their lips together, not forgetting to lick the cream off his lips. 

Kageyama knows he's a good kisser, brushing his tongue against Hinata's bottom lip, licking his way in, taking in the way Hinata moans in his mouth, trembling in his lap. He loves seeing the other fall apart just from his kisses. 

When he pulls away, watching Hinata whimper and bite his lip, wanting more. Kageyama kisses him again, because he always seems to give in and Hinata loves that about him. 

"You're—so—hot," Kageyama says between kisses.

"Tobio— _fuck_ ," Hinata breath catches in his throat as his boyfriend begins to kiss along his jaw, down his throat, and across his collarbones. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too," Kageyama pulls back from his collarbone to kiss his lips, this time, it's slow, the roughness gone and is replaced with passion. "I love you," He kisses his left cheek. "I love you," A kiss on his right cheek. "I love you," Another on his forehead and nose. "So much," Kageyama finally kisses him on the lips. 

"You sappy piece of shit," Hinata laughs breathlessly, hair messy courtesy of his boyfriend.

"Your sappy piece of shit," Kageyama corrects, running his hands up and down Hinata's sides, looking at him with so much adoration in his eyes. 

"Mine," Hinata kisses his neck, Kageyama smirks at the possessiveness in his voice. _Damn right_. Hinata loves to have and Kageyama loves to be had. 

"Yours only, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> one day.....i’ll write smut....soon


End file.
